


One Shots!!!!

by PPYT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPYT/pseuds/PPYT
Summary: So this was originally rated explicit and I realized wow, that's......uhhhhhh.........true to it's name. Wanted it to be a little less *cough* sexual. So here's the revised version. Basically just Oikawa being hot and distracting. *warning* It's (heavily) insinuated that you guys -got frisky- the night before.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Mornings W/ Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would fun to have a bunch of fluffy Haikyuu/reader one-shots. Idk the rating might change. If you enjoy and want more, I'm open to suggestions! Also this chapter has a female reader but I really want to do gender neutral and male readers as well.

you woke up with the mid morning light shining through your pretty, but useless gossamer curtains. Stretching languidly, you rolled over to see a man in your bed. A very attractive, shirtless man. Tooru had stayed the night at your apartment. you crawled out of bed clad only in his shirt and underwear to grab some water. When you were done you wandered back to bed, practically laying on top of him. Applying kisses to his shoulder blades. “Wake up”, you demanded (but nicely). He peeked an eye open and rolled so that you were under him. He groaned. “Sleep sounds better”. Rolling you eyes, you pushed him off and started getting ready for work. “Yeah, well some of us have jobs and rent to pay”, you called from the bathroom.  
“Good thing I’m exempt from capitalism”  
“No you’re not, you just freeload off me”  
Which definitely wasn't true, Oikawa was a pro-athlete. He worked like crazy. “It’s not freeloading if you get something in return” Oikawa sighed.  
“And what’s that?”  
He just smirked at me. Always so smug. Kinda hot, though. Very hot.  
“I think you enjoy that more than I do.”  
“Oh yeah? That’s not what it sounded like last night. I could remind you...”  
You couldn’t even react before he was curling his arms around your waist and kissing your neck. you focused on the task in front of you, brushing your teeth. When his hands started to roam, you struggled against leaning into the touch. He was always cute, especially in the morning...shirtless, perfect chest on full display. You had more important things to think about though, like washing your face. You had been late a few too many times because of him. Because you couldn't keep yourself from ogling at him. When you were done rinsing, he whirled you around so you here facing him. Obediently hopping onto the countertop, you decided to drop the pouty act and just enjoy his company. You could never ignore him, even if he constantly distracted you. Maybe you should've just let him sleep. When he started dabbing your face with a towel, you closed your eyes, tilting your head upwards. He stood between your legs and started kissed the side of your jaw. Hands travelling your sides. You couldn't help placing your arms around his neck. Pulling him closer. You prodded his jaw so you could kiss him fully. Then, hopped off the counter to start putting on some makeup. He never left his post behind you, and as soon as you were finished, he picked you up, legs wrapping around his waist and kissing him sweetly. He dropped you on the bed. He moved the shirt you were wearing up to reveal your stomach, allowing him to kiss you there. He liked to kiss you everywhere because he wanted to make you feel his affection equally. And you definitely liked the attention. “enjoying yourself?”  
“Shut up”. He ignored you, a smile still quirked on his face. He was always smiling, and when it wasn’t at your expense, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. When it was at your expense, it was damn well the hottest thing in the world.  


What felt like a few minutes Later, you looked at your phone. Yup, you were going to be late for work, again. You pulled some, jeans, earrings and pulled some hair away from your face, running to the kitchen. You swiveled, “Dinner? Tonight? Your place?” He mumbled an “uh huh” from the bed, head smashed in a pillow. You couldn’t help but admire his fluffy hair, messed up from sleep, you blew him a kiss, offered a goodbye, and ran out the door.


	2. Oikawa pt.2- Dinner W/ Oikawa

You had worked an 8-hour shift at the flower shop near your apartment and the day was full of people thinking they know more about the arrangements than you do. Safe to say you were exhausted. you wanted to stop home to wash your face but it was already 6:25, so Instead you went straight to Oikawa’s place. Which was even closer to work than your place. When he let you in, you felt the tension in your shoulders melt. That didn’t stop you from slumping into his chest, though. Of course, he wrapped his arms around you instantly.  
“Mmmmmmm...Hi. I missed you”  
“I missed you too, (y/n)”  
He closed the door behind you as you ventured into his kitchen. It was no secret that Oikawa’s place was nicer than yours. It was cleaner, more expensive looking. The bathroom had the fanciest shower you had ever seen. There was a light switch with a dimmer in the actual shower. And the water pressure was so good. You tried to stop thinking about his shower despite how much you were longing to take one. You felt gross, but you could wait until after dinner to fix it.

Oikawa was no whiz in the kitchen, in fact, he wasn’t even mediocre. There was this one time when you left him in the kitchen unattended for 5 minutes and the pan caught fire. Tonight, there was no fire. Oikawa had since learned what worked for him in the kitchen. He had to feed himself somehow. Most of the time, he made some rice with his rice cooker and paired it with whatever seemed the easiest to prepare at the grocery store and some veggies.

Tonight, He had just made a Take-and-bake pizza. Perfect. That meant you guys could eat on the couch and watch TV. 

When you had both situated yourselves, Oikawa put on the show you had started watching together. A new episode came out today and you guys had been looking forward to it all week.   
You could tell he had been expecting you to sit closer as he was a big snuggler, but you were still wearing jeans and you definitely had grease on your chin. Eventually he threw his head into your lap  
“Babe, are you feeling okay?”  
You bent down to give him a chaste kiss.  
“Yeah, just tired. I hate wearing jeans at night.”  
“Oh, do you want to go shower? Or change?”  
Ah, the magic words.  
You nodded. “I’ll be quick.”

You came out wearing the pajamas you kept at his place. You felt so much better. This time when you approached the couch, you went straight to his lap. Oikawa moved your wet hair to the side so he could rest his chin there and squeezed your waist. Much better. 

By the end of the episode, you had a relaxed smile on your face. Oikawa always made you feel better.   
“I love you.” you said softly.  
“Awww, love you too, (y/n)”  
“I just- you know I appreciate you, right?”  
“Of course.” He squeezed you tighter.

That night, you fell asleep with Oikawa’s arms around you and his head on your chest.


End file.
